


[好兆头]应急预案（Plan B）

by ganeshalien



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganeshalien/pseuds/ganeshalien
Summary: ※角色设定分别跟随小说《好兆头》（Good Omens）（Neil Gaiman、Terry Pratchett，四川科学技术出版社，2008）及电视剧《好兆头》（Good Omens）（亚马逊影业与BBC合作出品，导演Douglas Mackinnon，编剧Neil Gaiman）。※可能OOC。※主CP为Crowley/Aziraphale。※梗来源于……多个民族都有的大洪水过后一对兄妹通过穿针和滚磨盘等种种神迹指示最终结为夫妻繁衍人类的神话故事。※天使恶魔被（缺席）推举为人类始祖预警！！！





	[好兆头]应急预案（Plan B）

事故已经发生了。  
  
也许是独角兽心有不甘从中作梗，也许是有白蚁混上了方舟，也许是次元壁垒意外破裂令原本在海底补眠的那伽爆发了起床气，也许是地球另一端风伯雨师雷公电母的麻将局上有谁被抓了出老千。总之，诺亚方舟被被风浪打碎了，人类和方舟上所有的其他动物，无一幸免，彻底葬身于大洪水之中。  
  
事故分析不难写，无论天使还是恶魔都有无数种借口来解释人类的意外覆亡。然而在这个非同一般的节骨眼上，更需要的是要对意外进行补救。  
  
趁着上帝似乎还在午睡，没有发现他最得意的造物已经丧身汪洋之前，天使和恶魔们空前地团结起来，组成了一个脆弱的临时统一战线。众多天使和恶魔七手八脚地用一些奇迹重制了大多数消失的动物——没错，他们当然可以合作，有时候还可以顺便叙叙旧比如：  
  
——“好久不见，最近好吗？”  
——“还是老样子，待遇没涨，假期更少了。你们堕天之后待遇怎么样？”  
——“工作环境有点不卫生，别的就那样，要跳槽我可以帮你写介绍信。”  
——“不了谢谢，我再考虑考虑。”  
  
总之大多数时候就和任何一群没有姓名的前同事甲乙丙丁见面能寒暄的没什么两样，毕竟拥有姓名的高层，两边加起来也就那么几个。  
  
但是唯有人类，上帝花了一整个星期六亲手创造的、为上帝所格外青睐的造物，是无法仅凭神迹就一键还原的。圣德芬试着提出过去向世界另一端的某位女士借一团泥巴捏捏看，但是第一，据说这位女士正在披头散发地拉着风箱烤五彩石，有点忙所以不便打扰；第二，就算借来了并且捏成了，和本土的颜色也差得有点远，等上帝睡醒之后，太容易发现问题。  
  
人类这个物种，有自由意志，还有制造和使用工具的能力。说他们灵魂当中总是一半天使一半恶魔也好；或者说他们继承了猕猴父亲的骨系与岩魔女母亲的血肉也好；甚至就辩证唯物主义地称其为矛盾的对立与统一也好，总之不是哪个天使或者哪个恶魔能独立完成的存在。即使上帝本帝，祂制造人类的时候，天堂的天使队伍也还没有经过大规模堕天事件的纯化。  
  
天使长加百列假笑着看了一眼地狱王子别西卜，满脸的菊（）花褶抖了几抖。有些话虽然大家都明白怎么回事，但是只能由恶魔之口说出来。天使说了就是崩坏，说不定还会因此获赠免费的翅膀全面烫染护理一次。  
  
别西卜站到一块高高的石头上清了清嗓子，围绕着她的其中一只苍蝇发出电子干扰一样的“滋啦”声，成功地吸引了全部的注意力。其余的苍蝇则整齐地嗡嗡出六百六十六个声部的和声来。别西卜对着所有在场的天使和恶魔吼出了一个惊天动地不可言表的大计划：无论出于任何原因，人类的意外灭亡想必都是一个不应该出现的重大操作失误，上界和下界均难辞其咎。鉴于制造人类的那位是天使或恶魔目前都不太打算招惹的存在，在这个生死存亡的紧要关头，趁着祂老人家还没有睡醒的千钧一发之际，恶魔与天使必须团结一心，精诚合作，争分夺秒，重制人类。  
  
重制人类的方法，说简单也简单，一个恶魔，一个天使，一张床，一夜不可言说；说困难也困难，牛不喝水强按头，谁知道会出现什么无法预测的产物，万一有21三体综合征，不就全白费功夫了。  
  
所以，从各种意义上来说，这个方案必须得到双方的高度重视，以及迅速处理。为了节约时间提高效率，别西卜和加百列分别带着自己的手下各自召开了会议，就是为了尽快选出代表，处理事故。  
  
天堂是圣洁的、和平的、正义的、充满爱和圣乐的。因此天堂的决策必须是温和的、善意的、不应当产生痛苦与叛逆的。  
  
圣德芬举手：“我提名亚茨拉斐尔。”包括加百列和米迦勒在内，在场天使全票通过，一票缺席弃权。亚茨拉斐尔还在人间的一张小圆桌前，旁边坐着一个看着他享用美食的恶魔，没收到会议通知，也就没能赶回来参会。于是，天堂的代表就这样决定了。  
  
地狱是邪恶的、堕落的、叛逆的、充满罪与仇恨的。因此地狱的决策必须是专（）制的、痛苦的、血腥且唯力量决定论的。  
  
哈斯塔狂笑着吼出来：“要克劳利去！克劳利！不同意的决斗！”没有恶魔敢于，或者想要挑战他。克劳利还在人间的一张小圆桌前，旁边坐着一个正在一边享用美食一边不时看着他笑的天使，没受到地狱召唤，也就没能赶回来参会。于是，地狱的代表就这样决定了。  
  
通常而言，在天使或者恶魔的认知当中，他们即使不至于每时每刻都保持着官方的对立，但也不代表他们就会愿意和来自对方阵营的代表肌肤相亲。因此，为了彻底杜绝双方代表提出书面抗议导致增加不必要额外工作量的可能性，天堂与地狱双方都不约而同地选择了先宣布各自神圣不可侵犯或强硬不容置疑的决议，随后才由加百列和别西卜分别出面，召唤了各自的外派第一线员工。  
  
同时收到远程召唤时，权天使的盘子里还剩下最后一口蜂蜜煎饼。这是个物质匮乏的时代，蜂蜜是奢侈品，煎饼也不常见。如果没有克劳利为引诱人类口腹之欲而完成的一两个小业绩，或许根本就不会存在蜂蜜煎饼这种享乐主义的食物。因此突如其来的打扰令亚茨拉斐尔忍不住遗憾地叹了口气，恋恋不舍地放下餐巾。很显然，克劳利的心情也没有好到哪里去。因为根本全程没动口纯围观地恶魔甚至泄愤似地变出一把不伦不类地青铜叉，狠狠叉走了剩下蜂蜜煎饼的一大半，并且蘸光了盘子里剩下的所有蜂蜜。然后恶魔盯着天使，想象着亚茨拉斐尔说不定会因为护食而将整张俏脸纠结到皱成一团，嘴角终于忍不住微微挑起来。  
  
可惜刚刚回应了召唤并保证尽快赶到地天使之时飞快地把最后小半块抢到嘴里，随后迅速恢复矜持状，板着脸对克劳利宣布：“因为你刚才的恶劣行为，你现在又欠了我一顿饭！”  
  
还没来得及收回笑意的恶魔漫不经心地挥挥手表示没问题，随后状似不经意地问：“你先还是我先？”  
没错，这是他们种种对立之间微不足道的一点小默契。如果他们恰好在同一时间同一地点接到各自总部的召唤，总要稍微留出些时间差，避嫌。尽管上下两边的高层可能不常见面，但以防万一，毕竟谁也不能保证在漫长的永恒当中始终没人同时看天堂和地狱的工作记录。  
  
亚茨拉斐尔似乎更细心些。他要求克劳利把他们的服装变成不同地区的款式，假装他们是从不同的地方回到各自单位。为什么他自己不动手，当然是因为恶魔使用奇迹不用写报告。  
  
事实证明，谨慎能捕千秋蝉，小心驶得万年船。  
  
别西卜认为自己的员工先出现，表现出的是地狱具有更强的凝聚力，为地狱争了面子；而加百列认为自己的员工从更远的地方跑回来，表现出的是天堂具有更广的影响力，为天堂争了荣誉。但是目前，暂时没有比宣布决议更紧急的事情。  
  
听到他们被交待的不容置疑不可侵犯的新任务，克劳利呆滞了一瞬，下意识地去看他最熟悉的那个天使。而亚茨拉斐尔的脸以肉眼可见的速度红起来，额头憋出了几滴汗珠，一边偷瞄着克劳利，一边吞吞吐吐地试图发言：“我、我们、不不，我、我是个、天，天使，不能、不能……”  
  
加百列对着结结巴巴的天使挤出一丝皱巴巴的假笑，而米迦勒则义正严辞地打断了亚茨拉斐尔：“这是为了造物的生命延续。无论发生什么，都是至高无上神的旨意，应当顺从和接受。”她顿了顿，试图让语气显得不那么严厉：“若神意愿如此，就会显出神迹。”她四处看看，打了个响指，面前便凭空出现一块沉重的大圆石，从中被分成两半，“汝分别自山顶向两侧分别推下，若到山脚合二为一，汝应依神旨结合。”  
  
克劳利不会承认这个时候他有点跃跃欲试。不过，让两半的石头分别滚下山顶再合起来，这种违背热力学第二定律的事情不可能自己发生，所以他谨慎地选择了低调，装出一副什么都不知道的样子。至于亚茨拉斐尔，他是真的茫然。  
  
若干天使和若干恶魔推推搡搡，几乎是拖着克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔到石头前。他俩忍住交头接耳的冲动，假装不看对方一眼，然后就被各自的同事扯着，分别被摆弄出了推的动作。两半巨石分别从两边滚下山的时候，米迦勒的手藏在身后勾了勾手指，然后加百列和别西卜就分别到山脚下去检查了。随后，大天使长和地狱王子先后斩钉截铁地宣布，巨石果然合起来了，就如同从来没有裂开过一样。即使现在马上用一点小神迹将它还给西绪福斯，那可怜的大力士也绝不会发现有谁动过他的石头。  
  
克劳利双手抱臂，他现在似乎觉得事情有些意思了。但他保持着面无表情的样子，让墨镜挡住他的眼神。然而亚茨拉斐尔似乎依然有话要说：“不、不，这、这不是，这、我是个天使，没、没有、不能……”  
  
“天使怎么都这么啰嗦！”这次开口打断权天使的是一脸不耐烦的别西卜。她随手从身边某个恶魔头上扯了一根头发，无视了疼得龇牙咧嘴的无名恶魔。然后她随手折了一段干树枝，抖了抖手腕将它变成一根粗制滥造的缝衣针。他将针嫌弃地丢给亚茨拉斐尔，又将恶魔头发变成一根线，皱着眉，塞在克劳利手中。  
  
“你们站在两个山顶扔出针线，如果那该死的线正好从倒霉的针孔穿过，你们就TM的赶快滚去随便什么地方打一pao，别那么多见鬼的废话！”  
  
克劳利服从地扔出了线，亚茨拉斐尔像个提线木偶一样，由圣德芬抓着他的胳膊，以他的名义扔出了针。几乎与此同时，绕着别西卜转的苍蝇当中，突然有两只神秘失踪了。  
  
天使乌列找到针线并宣布她看到它们的时候，那针线已经精确地穿在了一起。天使不会说谎，没有人怀疑她宣布的结果，别西卜同时悄悄回收了作弊的苍蝇。  
  
克劳利若有所思地盯着亚茨拉斐尔，然而权天使依旧涨红着脸，结结巴巴地陈述着“我是天使我不能”之类断断续续的几个不成句的单词。  
  
众多天使和恶魔骚动起来。别西卜瞪了哈斯塔一眼，而米迦勒则和圣德芬交换了一个眼神。几秒钟后，大约相隔一座诺亚方舟那么远的距离，出现了两堆篝火。显然，不是地狱的业火，不是据说有净化作用的天堂火焰，就只是普通的、人类用来烧烤的、稍不注意还可能熄灭的人间之火。  
  
两条平行的烟从篝火堆上缓缓升起，直入天空。米迦勒轻咳一声，试图用最温和平静的声音宣布，如果两股烟能够交缠在一起，那就说明天使与魔鬼为弥补洪水事件重大操作失误而结合是受到上帝恩准与祝福的。  
  
胎天使圣德芬的眼珠转了转，鬼鬼祟祟地转头对着代表天堂这边的篝火和烟，装模作样地叹了口气，又神不知鬼不觉地转回去。相比之下，恶魔的行为就坦荡的多，哈斯塔毫不在意地朝代表地狱的火焰上吹了口气，嘴里还咕哝着一些音节。  
  
然后，毫不意外地，远远的两股青烟，顽强地克服了大气阻力，以一种完全不符合流体力学的方式，奇迹般地缠绕起来。  
  
米迦勒庄严地宣布上帝的旨意，但这一次，亚茨拉斐尔仿佛下定了莫大的决心一般，终于完整地挤出了一句：“我是天使，没有性别，无，无性的天使、做不到……那件事！”  
  
嗡嗡的议论声同时在两边的阵营中响起。加百列又一次挤出了假笑，别西卜则忍不住翻了个十分恶魔的白眼，并发出一声不屑的鼻音。克劳利明显地愣了一下，随后低下头，努力忍回莫名其妙跑出来的笑意。然而米迦勒面不改色，只是轻描淡写地回答：“现在你有了。”  
  
被押进某个谁知道是天使还是魔鬼还是自然制造的山洞后，克劳利发扬风格让天使先挑。亚茨拉斐尔迟疑了一下，躲避着蛇瞳专注而有些露骨的目光，犹犹豫豫地表示，他愿意做人类的母本。克劳利发出嘶嘶的声音，像是在嘲笑天使都是些富有母性光辉的物种，然而一条蛇尾却已经急不可耐地缠上了天使的柔软的腰，用肢体语言表达他对这个分工模式毫无异义、乐于接受。  
  
天使从不说谎，但亚茨拉斐尔可以选择不说出全部的真相。比如说，他隐藏的一点小小的、善意的私心——考虑到细胞质遗传，他暗暗地希望人类可以具有善良或者光明，总之是天堂的特质更多一些。  
  
反正克劳利不会去想这一层，也不会在乎。亚茨拉斐尔这样想着，坦然地伸开手臂，环上了恶魔瘦削却肌肉精实的后背。

  
  
\--FIN--


End file.
